


I Can Satisfy You

by SpecterQueen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Modification, Explicit Sexual Content, Genital Piercing, Hux is a Freak, M/M, Not the act of it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They're already there..., We all know it, Xenophilia, brief mention of underage sexual experimentation, kink prompt, kyluxhardkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/pseuds/SpecterQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a xenophile with experience under his belt. Kylo offers to satisfy his urges. Hux dismisses him as boring and surely not possessing the necessary equipment. Kylo endeavors to prove that he does not have to be an alien to fulfill Hux's desires.  </p><p>This is a fill for a kink prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Satisfy You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a kink prompt on kyluxhardkinks [here](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/148321667165/hux-is-a-connoisseur-of-exotic-massive-alien).
> 
> The Original Prompt:
> 
> Anonymous:  
> Hux is a connoisseur of exotic (massive) alien cocks so when Ren propositions him Hux dismisses ren's offer as boring. Little does Hux know that Ren is seriously into body mods with his massive penis pierced and with sub dermal implants.(Maybe other mods? Idk go nuts) I want Hux's look of surprise when he discovers there is nothing boring about Ren's cock. (Maybe after one too many dismissals Ren shoves Hux's hand down his pants so the general can judge for himself how boring ren's cock might be)

Hux was a very important man, with very important plans and ambitions. His struggle to the top at such a young age had been fraught with difficulties, but he had met each challenge head-on and with cruel efficiency. He supposed it was only natural that somewhere along the lines of precision that constituted his life, an oddity would crop up. That was fine. He had made peace with his disposition long ago. However, the issue tended to lie more in its consuming nature than the taste itself. Hux did not like to half-ass anything. Not even his kinks.

 

He was fairly young, attending a budding First Order academy on a distant planet in the Unknown Regions, when he realized he was far more attracted to men than women. It was not a problem. The Imperialism that inspired their Order did not forbid such a thing. After experimenting with a couple young men later on he found the sex to be entertaining but lackluster. He reasoned that maybe he had not yet found an adequate partner. He ultimately decided to abstain for a couple years, thinking he would consider his next target more carefully.

 

Shortly after he celebrated his 18th birthday his abstinence came to a dramatic halt. The world nearly tipped sideways on its axis when Hux first set eyes upon Joriak. The alien was a transfer to the academy, a devilishly handsome Chiss standing nearly two meters tall. He had towered over Hux when he politely introduced himself, eyes glowing a vibrant red, scant exposed skin gleaming a lovely blue, and mouth quirked into a small, knowing smile. Hux nearly swooned. A sudden and frighteningly intense urge thundered into his mind, sharpening his thoughts to a point. He needed to know what it felt like to have sex with another species.

 

It only took Hux two days to charm Joriak into sleeping with him. He figured it was a great starting point considering the Chiss were genetically very close to humans. Even though he knew this, Joriak had seemed so enticingly different to Hux as he smoothed hands over his broad, powerful body. His skin was cooler to the touch than a human’s, and his eyes…his eyes burned brightly in the dim room as he caressed Hux’s naked, lithe form. His massive hands were gentle at first, and Hux marveled at how they appeared to dwarf him, standing in stark contrast to his perpetually pale complexion.

 

They proceeded slowly, curiously mapping out the similarities and differences between each other. Hux kissed Joriak passionately, more than happy to take the lead when he could. As they twined their tongues Hux was once again shocked at how cool he felt. His hands started to wander and he let his mouth follow, sucking and biting at blue flesh as he worked his way down. Joriak encouraged him by sighing and groping at him more roughly which was just fine and definitely more to his taste. When he finally made it to the Chiss’s cock, he could not stifle the surprised noise that flew from his mouth.

 

It was the most obscenely large phallus he had ever seen. He gawked at its enormity, its stupendous and pleasing size. Joriak laughed at him and asked if he had ever sucked anything that big? How far was he willing to go? Could he handle it? 

 

Hux wasted no time in taking him up on the challenge. He wrapped his lips around that delightfully thick cock, using all of his willpower to suppress his gag reflex, and even then he could not get much of it into his mouth. What he lacked in physical capability he well made up for in effort, though, and quickly had Joriak coming down the back of his throat. Hux swallowed every last bit of semen eagerly, noting that it tasted similar. Joriak was so pleased with him that he let Hux fuck him that night. He had no idea if the Chiss had prostates, but he had hit something at the right angle and made Joriak come again. It had been a fantastic night.

 

Over the next year, they continued their affair and if anyone noticed they never said a word. After a month of preparation -which Hux found irritatingly excessive- Joriak finally agreed to properly fuck him. That night had ignited a curious passion into a full-blown fetish. Hux had never before felt so stretched open, so overpowered, and so turned on. He came three times, the first being the hardest in his entire life, nearly causing him to pass out. 

 

When Joriak was transferred to a new location, Hux bitterly wondered if his father had caught wind of his misdeeds and ordered his lover away. The sex was wonderful and mind blowing, but Hux had started to genuinely care for Joriak. His personality was subdued but ran with strong undercurrents of passion, ruthlessness, and quirky humor. He was truly the most beautiful being Hux had ever had the pleasure of knowing. He wept in solitude after Joriak’s departure, then cursed himself for the display of weakness. Perhaps it was best they were separated.

 

Not long afterwards he was transferred to a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer. It was the start of his active career and also offered him the opportunity for occasional planet leave. Every time he set foot upon a planet with the potential for interesting encounters, he readily vanished from his unit. He quickly accumulated much experience but it never seemed like enough.

 

By the time he hit the rank of general he had been with quite a few different species. One of his absolute favorites had been the universally revered Falleen. The creature had been haughty beyond belief, but it had not bothered Hux in the least. He firmly believed he would have still been irresistibly attracted to the Falleen even if it had not been exuding its commonplace pheromones. The reptomammalian anatomy had been particularly fascinating, and Hux still had shameless fantasies about it. So close to a mammal yet with distinct differences.

 

Hux sighed and swirled the brandy in his glass. He sat in one of the two bars aboard the Finalizer. He rarely graced the establishments, preferring to drink in solitude after shifts. The day had found him out of sorts, however, and the last thing he currently wanted was to be alone. It was bustling with moderate activity and he found that it somehow soothed his nerves rather than frayed them. 

 

Taking a generous sip from his glass, he let his mind wander as it began to grow fuzzy around the edges. He was on his second three finger glass and it was doing its job very well. Morosely, his mind kept returning to the fact that it had been years - _years_ \- since he had gotten properly laid. That one awful incident with an Arcona did not count, and holovids were not cutting it anymore. His sexual frustration was reaching an all time high and he knew it had everything to do with the construction of the Starkiller base. It simply consumed too much of his free time and there was not much he could do about that.

 

When his thoughts inevitably drifted back to Joriak he decided it was time to observe the other bar patrons. The men in plain black outfits were obviously off duty Stormtroopers. Some officers in uniform quietly conversed at a distant table, and there were random people in civilian clothes. No aliens. What a pity.

 

“And why would that be a pity?” asked a deep voice to Hux’s left.

 

He snapped his head to the side, alarmed. It took him a moment to realize he had not spoken out loud, and another to realize the person sitting a few stools down was Kylo Ren. He was not wearing his regular outfit and Hux had only glimpsed his unmasked face briefly once, so it was no wonder he had not casually recognized him. In his slightly intoxicated state, he could not help but curiously gawk at Kylo’s features wishing there was better light to discern them.

 

“Stay out of my head, Ren,” he snapped after a considerable pause. He forced himself to look away. Away from Kylo and his ridiculously gentle eyes and pouty lips. 

 

“For the record, I was not actively searching your mind,” said Kylo smirking into his glass before taking a sip. “You projected that thought. Loudly, I might add.”

 

Hux frowned and finished off the rest of his drink, slamming the glass back on the bar to emphasize his irritation. He sorely hoped he had not projected anything else of value.

 

Kylo stood up and moved over to slide into the seat beside Hux. “I would like to make you an offer,” he said discreetly. 

 

Hux snorted as the bartender refilled his glass. “I highly doubt you have anything of worth to offer me,” he said with a scornful sideways glance, momentarily shocked that Kylo was now so close.

 

“I beg to differ,” retorted Kylo.

 

Hux suddenly felt tired. “Fine, then, _Lord Ren_ , state your offer.” 

 

“Sex.”

 

Hux choked on his sip of brandy and fell into a coughing fit. “Excuse me?!” he asked giving Kylo a wide-eyed incredulous stare.

 

Kylo smiled much too gently. “I’m offering you sex,” he said leaving no doubt as to his point. “You seem…frustrated, to put it nicely.”

 

Hux laughed. He could not help himself. “Not to sound ungrateful, but I do not think you possess the equipment necessary to satisfy me,” he said before chuckling again.

 

“So…is it just that you don’t like humans,” said Kylo thoughtfully, “or is it a size thing?”

 

“How is that any of your damn business?” snapped Hux, “and I thought I told you to stay out of my mind!”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” said Kylo finally frowning. “It was just an educated guess. You are aware there are plenty of rumors floating around about you being a xenophile, correct?”

 

He was aware of them, and had done his best to snuff them out. Thankfully, no concrete evidence existed to prove the theory so it really was not an issue. Still annoyed him, though.

 

“You would have to be a fool to believe such things,” he said pushing away from the bar. He stood up, slapped some credits on the counter, and stalked out of the establishment. It almost completely lost its impact as he swayed on his feet and stumbled before regaining his footing. 

 

Of course, Kylo followed him and he valiantly tried to ignore him. When he stepped into a turbo lift, Kylo was practically on his heels. Hux leaned against the wall to steady himself, crossed his arms, and looked pointedly at the wall. 

 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of you know,” said Kylo softly once again right beside Hux.

 

“Do shut up,” said Hux letting his eyes slip shut in an attempt to enjoy his buzz. 

 

He did not see as much as sense when Kylo moved in front of him, crowding into his personal space and bracing his hands on the wall beside Hux’s shoulders, deterring any attempt at flight. “I honestly think my cock would satisfy you,” he said confidently.

 

Hux felt Kylo’s alcohol scented breath ghost across his face and cursed his quickening pulse. Surely it was because he was drunk. Nowhere near sloppy drunk, but inebriated nonetheless. He let out a dramatic sigh, slowly cracked open his eyes and peered through the pale lashes. Kylo was closer than he had anticipated and it offered him the perfect opportunity to study him. 

 

It was only then that Hux really took notice of Kylo’s civilian clothes, consisting of a plain shirt, jacket, boots, and pants that were far too form fitting. The thighs straining against the fabric seemed amazingly muscular. His face was charmingly asymmetrical, with an aquiline nose, surprisingly expressive hazel eyes, full lips, and sporadic moles. Letting his eyes trail down to Kylo’s thick neck he saw a few more prominent moles and wondered if they continued onto the rest of his body. 

 

Figuring enough was enough, Hux placed a hand on Kylo’s distractingly large pectorals and made to push him away. He was not surprised when Kylo seized the hand by the wrist to stop him. However, he was thrown completely off guard when Kylo took the captive hand and forced it down into the front of his pants. He said nothing, merely urged Hux’s slender fingers to explore his length and judge for himself if it was to his liking. Hux flattened his palm and fingers against it, and furrowed his brow at the abnormal ridges and cool metal he felt. Boldly, he continued to explore the cock, shocked at its size and strange terrain. He gasped as it gave a few strong pulses against his hand and lifted his startled gaze to Kylo’s. 

 

“Ah…what…what is this…” he stuttered, trailed off, licked his lips. His mouth was suddenly so dry.

 

Kylo smiled wickedly and yanked Hux’s hand free before the lift door swished open. “Do you want to see it?” he asked. 

 

Hux nodded weakly and was abruptly pulled out of the lift by the same hand that had just explored the mysterious member. A few random people saw him being lead to his quarters by a man they probably had no idea was Kylo Ren, but he did not care. His mind was elsewhere occupied, swimming in intrigue and alcohol. His fingers trembled as he punched in the access code. 

 

They barely made it to the couch before Hux started to impatiently tug at Kylo pants, struggling to open the fly. Kylo laughed and gasped as he was shoved roughly down onto the couch when Hux could not manage the button and zipper in his excitement. He knelt between Kylo’s long legs on the floor and took a deep breath before diving back into the task at hand. His hands still shook but he was able to pop the button open and draw down the zipper. There was no underwear to hinder his progress and for that he was grateful.

 

He only got a brief glimpse before Kylo began to pull the organ out of his pants. It sprang free of its confines standing proudly at half-mast and Hux’s eyes widened. It appeared even larger than it had felt, which was amazing, but what interested Hux more were the bulging ridges it possessed. As if the cock was not big enough on its own, the strange bumps running down its sides made it impossibly wider. Hux skirted his fingers over the peaks and valleys, lifted the heavy, hardening length to gaze at its underside. He was further delighted to see a row of three barbells gracing its frenulum.

 

“So…is it adequate ‘equipment’?” 

 

Hux snapped his eyes to Kylo’s and was positive he looked like a lustful idiot. Surely, the desire raging through him displayed openly on his face. “What…how did you…” He was having trouble speaking coherently.

 

“Subdermal implants,” said Kylo with a smirk. “I’m thinking about doing more with it…maybe adding some texture to the head. Go ahead, feel it.” He grabbed Hux’s tentative hand and urged it to wrap around his length.

 

As his hand closed around the cock, his mind went completely blank for a moment. When it returned he noticed that his fingers could barely encircle its girth, which sent him into an internal frenzy. He gave it a couple experimental strokes and Kylo let out a quiet moan, fueling the madness churning in him. The skin slid so deliciously over the firm ridges and Hux quickly worked it into a full-blown, obscenely large erection. He desperately wanted to suck it, but was not sure he could fit it into his mouth very far.

 

“I’d much rather fuck you with it,” breathed Kylo, looking almost apologetic. Hux must have been projecting his thoughts again, and who could blame him? He was practically vibrating with desire. 

 

“Then fuck me with it,” said Hux staring at him intently. “Right now.”

 

Without waiting for a response, Hux climbed onto Kylo’s lap and started to tug off his jacket. It spurred Kylo into motion, and he swiftly removed the general’s jacket and undershirt, only pausing to let his own be pulled over his head. Hux groped at the ample chest beneath him letting out a pleased hum as the muscles flexed under his hands. He felt Kylo’s hands clamp around his narrow hips and effortlessly lift him up as he stood. The world shifted as he was suddenly tossed over Kylo’s shoulder and carried to the bedroom.

 

After he deposited him onto the bed, Kylo immediately set to removing his boots. His head was spinning from the jostling and flipping, so Hux closed his eyes and waited for it to pass. He instinctively lifted his hips as his pants and underwear were pulled off in one swift movement, leaving his skin cool in the controlled climate of the Finalizer. Two heavy objects thudding to the floor sounded followed by the rustle of more fabric, then the mattress dipped. Hux felt the heat as he approached, naked skin brushing together and searing him. A needy whine escaped him as he arched up seeking contact.

 

“I often imagined what you looked like under that uniform…but this definitely exceeds my expectations,” said Kylo running an appreciative hand over the toned planes of Hux’s abdomen and chest.

 

“Good,” said Hux finally opening his eyes, relieved that the room was now stationary. He had mixed feelings about his physique, most of them leaning towards self-consciousness, especially when in the presence of a more muscular person. “Lube is in the nightstand. Get on with it.”

 

“As you wish,” said Kylo sitting up and retreating to rifle through the nearby drawer. 

 

“I figured you would have used the Force to get it,” joked Hux lifting himself up on his elbows to observe Kylo’s body. He was impressively toned and muscular and the moles indeed dotted the rest of his body. His chest and thighs seemed particularly well-formed. 

 

“Maybe next time,” said Kylo smiling as he searched. “Oh my Stars, is this what I think it is?” he exclaimed retrieving a strange double-ended device. It had soft spines near the tip of each head and was a light gray color. 

 

Hux groaned and covered his face as a blush spread across it. He next to never left his sex toys out where they could be causally discovered, but honestly nobody ever entered his quarters but himself and cleaning droids so… “Put it back,” he mumbled through his hand. “Please,” he added in a pleading tone.

 

“Okay,” said Kylo replacing the unique dildo and grabbing the lube. He positioned himself between Hux’s legs and slathered his fingers with the slick fluid. Without any warning, he shoved one into Hux knuckle deep. 

 

“Kriffing hell, Ren!” hissed Hux through his discomfort. 

 

“If you’re using toys like that then I doubt this is more than you can handle,” said Kylo adding another finger and moving them gently. “Hey…have you ever been with an alien that had a hemipenes?” 

 

“Of…of course not!” said Hux writhing as Kylo brushed against his prostate. 

 

Kylo added a third finger and started to mercilessly assault Hux’s prostate with eerie precision. “Are you sure about that? You can tell me. I won’t judge you.” 

 

“I… _ha_ …I don’t…mmm…fuck-“ Hux could once again not manage anything coherent. If Kylo kept it up much longer he was going to come.

 

“It’s alright,” soothed Kylo yanking his fingers free. “You can tell me later." He lubricated his ostentatious cock and lifted Hux by one of his legs, lining himself up. “Ready?” he asked holding Hux’s gaze where he lay panting and disheveled.

 

Hux swallowed and nodded, willed his body to relax. He was familiar with this part, but after years of abstinence it was probably going to be rough. The head slipped into his entrance easily enough but when the wide ridged shaft pressed in he let out an involuntary grunt of pain. While it had looked large, it felt enormous. Kylo pushed in a little more, Hux let out a whine he instantly regretted as all movement stopped. 

 

“Are you okay? Do you want to change positions?”

 

“Keep…going!” said Hux between labored breaths. “I’m fine…my body is stronger than it looks.”

 

“Your body looks perfectly strong to me,” murmured Kylo as he pulled back a bit, then slid back in to the hilt in one fluid motion.

 

Hux moaned as he felt himself stretched painfully wide. Ridiculously, his mind always thought of the lock and key analogy when he was filled in such a manner. It took a special kind of phallus to elicit a strong response out of Hux, and he was flabbergasted that Kylo possessed one. Kylo gave a few shallow thrusts and Hux thought he saw stars dancing in his vision. Whether they were from pain or pleasure he could not discern. 

 

Thankfully, Kylo did not ask him if he alright again and started to move in a steady rhythm. The ridges of the implants rubbed against his entrance and massaged him from within during each smooth stroke. The discomfort quickly faded and Hux willingly surrender to waves of pleasure. His searching hands found Kylo’s hips and grasped the sweat slicked flesh greedily. As he slid his hands up Kylo’s ribcage and around to his chest, Kylo took Hux’s legs and hooked them over his shoulders. He leaned forward folding Hux’s slender body in on itself, and braced himself on his arms, grinding in slow circles with his clever hips.

 

Kylo was so close and it felt so good, Hux absently let his hands wander into his dark, wavy hair. Soft like silk and thick. Kylo hummed happily before resuming his thrusting, picking up momentum. With every sure stroke, in and out, the pressure built. A strange sensation was gathering in his chest, raw and aching, overwhelming. He had felt it before, so very long ago, with his first alien lover. He was close, his body tensing and easing in a familiar cycle. 

 

Sensing the subtle shift in energy, even as he hammered away, Kylo suddenly let one of Hux’s legs slip off his shoulder. He faltered slightly but returned to his brisk pace, reached out a large hand to brush some copper hair from Hux’s forehead. 

 

“Hux,” he said with an edge of desperation, “I’m… _fuck _…I’m gonna com-“__

__

__Hux grabbed fistfuls of Kylo’s luscious hair and yanked his face down until their lips met. The kiss was passionate and sloppy and Hux eagerly swallowed the loud groan Kylo let out as he shuddered above him. Kylo’s ridged cock surging its hot release deep within him pushed Hux over the edge just as much as the continued moaning against his lips._ _

__

__A chill ran over Hux’s skin as the pleasure started to peak then lulled momentarily. Kylo picked that opportune moment to grip his aching erection and pumped it firmly. Hux turned his head and cried out, his back bowing as his release coated both of their stomachs hotly. As the orgasm ravaged him his vision went a bit dark around the edges and it was undeniably reminiscent of how intense his first time had been. He tried to ignore the swelling feeling in his chest._ _

__

__Kylo gave one last overstimulating thrust and shivered. He let Hux’s other leg fall before leaning down to lazily kiss him. “So good,” he murmured into Hux’s mouth. “You were so good, babe.”_ _

__

__Hux bit his lip softly and pulled away. “Don’t call me that,” he said trying to sound upset and failing. He gasped sharply when Kylo carefully slid out of him._ _

__

__“Sorry, I’m just feeling a little giddy,” confessed Kylo as he fell gracefully onto his back beside Hux. “Stars…fucking you was like a spiritual experience. I’m hooked.”_ _

__

__Willing his boneless body to roll onto its side, Hux stared at Kylo openly in a post coital, blissful daze. His hand instinctively moved to caress the impressive pectoral muscles still heaving slightly. How was this annoying man so amazingly alluring? Hux realized with a small measure of panic that it was not just because he had a spectacular cock. Though it was still the main point of interest, he was finding that he did not mind the rest of the package as much as he thought he would._ _

__

__“Does that mean you want to continue doing this?” asked Hux unable to keep the yearning out of his tone._ _

__

__“Absolutely, as much as possible,” said Kylo snaking an arm around Hux’s torso and tugging him towards him._ _

__

__“This isn’t a relationship,” stated Hux resting his head on Kylo’s broad shoulder._ _

__

__“I know.”_ _

__

__“It’s just sex. Fulfilling a totally normal physiological urge. I still don’t like you,” said Hux. He was starting to feel aroused again, his dick already stirring against Kylo’s thigh. It usually took him longer to recover._ _

__

__“Sure thing,” said Kylo absently caressing his back. He let his hand slide down to cup one of Hux’s small butt cheeks. “Give me five…no, three more minutes and we’ll go again.”_ _

__

__Hux let out a pleased hum._ _

__

__“I told you my cock could satisfy you,” laughed Kylo pulling Hux until he was draped over him like a blanket._ _

__

__The only reasonable way to stop his obnoxious boasting was to kiss him, Hux rationalized. As their lips slid against each other and tongues delved and twined, Hux felt that magnificent cock rubbing deliciously against his own. He slithered his hand down between them to grasp it nearly moaning as it responded instantly to his touch._ _

__

__“Mine,” he breathed into Kylo’s mouth. “All mine.”_ _

__

__“Yours,” affirmed Kylo. “I’m all yours.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was so delightfully _sinful_ to write~ I had fun with it as well as did some research. (I did not even use all of the aliens I researched but maybe later?) 
> 
> Apparently you can put subdermal implants in your penis! I saw a picture that proved it. Of course, these would be sophisticated, futuristic implants. I even toyed around with the idea of them having extra nerve stimulators in them or a buzz setting lol but I thought it was already long enough.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to join me on tumblr [here](http://specterqueen.tumblr.com/) for more hard sinning~


End file.
